


Imagine explaining Steve how to use a mobile

by Iknewyouweremuggle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Help, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Technology, imagine, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknewyouweremuggle/pseuds/Iknewyouweremuggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and explaining Steve how to use a mobile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine explaining Steve how to use a mobile

You knock two times and then walk into the cabin of Steve Rogers. You wear your usual S.H.I.E.L.D. 'uniform', a pantsuit in a dark blue, neat shoes, your hair in a tight knot. You are no field agent, you mainly work with and on technology and equipment. You shut the door behind you and turn to face him.

As soon as you walk in Steve looks up from the files he got and jumps to his feet, standing still. It is obvious he is a solder. His eyes watch and scan you carefully, his bearing is straight and even his room is typical, clean and with barely any personal belongings.

“Good morning, ma'am.”

"Captain Rogers. My name is Y/N and I'm here to teach you a few things you will need on your mission and your everyday life in this century."

You open your briefcase to pull out his new equipment. First of all a new purse out of brown leather.

  
“Here is your new pass and your bank card. It's actually quiet easy to use it, the machine will tell you what to do. You put it into a trench and then you type how much you want.”

You give him the purse. He nods and lays it on his desk.

“You need to remember a code, otherwise you have no access. There is a note with the number, just don't loose it.”

You then show him a headset and a small mobile, new and solid.

“A bluetooth headset. You put it in your ear and communicate with others on a mission. And this is a mobile. A small telephone you can take with you. Again you need a number, only four numbers. Currently it's one-nine-four-five. You click on this button”, you show him the side of the tool, “and then tip in the number. When the battery is down you have to charge it, to do this you have to plug a charger into this hole and connect it with a plug socket. If you want to call someone you either tip in the number if you can remember it or you open your address book, like this, and select one of the person already saved. You understand everything?”

  
You stand close to him, showing him slowly what to do. Steve nods again and takes the phone. It looks ridiculous in his big, strong hands. You can see that he isn't sure about all of this. You can only guess how it feels like landing in this totally new world with all this little gadgets with much more functions than in his time.

  
“We have already saved a few numbers. Important contacts like the Director, an emergency number and some agents like Agent Romanoff. If you want to add someone new, you click on this button with the plus, write the name and the number and click 'save'.”

You take a step back and take your own mobile. “Alright, now, try to call me as a test. My number is saved as 'Y/N'.”

Steve knits his brows as he scrolls down, having difficulties to handle it, but as soon as he finds your name a small smile appears. He clicks on your name and a second later you can hear your ring tone. You smile at him and reject the call.

“Very good. One one last thing, this little symbole down here, the letter, it stands for message. You can send some of you want, just click here and then you can write here. When you are finished you just click on 'send' and the other person gets your text and can response.”

Again you show him everything on his phone. He is very silent, only nods or mumbles in agreement. You take this as a sign he understands everything.

“Good. That's everything for now. If you have any questions just ask me.” You close your briefcase and open the door. You turn around and nod a goodbye. “Captain.”

He smiles at you, nodding in return. “Ma'am.”

After you left you walk down the aisle when suddenly your phone vibrates. Confused you take it and open the message, starting to smile as you read the short sentence.

_I hope we met again, Y/N._

 


End file.
